Code Snippets Wiki:Internet Relay Chat
If you have an IRC client: *Connect Now using your IRC client! If you do NOT have an IRC client: If you have a fast computer (~2GHz) and a broadband connection: *Click here, enter a username, select "#code-snippets" from the dropdown list of channels, and click Login Or, if you have a slower computer and/or a dialup connection and/or you prefer to use Webchat: *Connect Now using the Webchat Freenode Gateway - enter a nickname and click Connect *View channel rules *View other information about the channel, including ops The Code Snippets Wiki's IRC (internet relay chat) channel is #code-snippets, hosted by Freenode. It was founded by FastLizard4 on December 31, 2007. Feel free to join and chat! NOTICE: This channel is generally for wiki help, not for suggestions or help regarding the content of the wiki. For example, don't be too disappointed if there is no one who can help you create the next operating system in javascript, but you can probably find someone to talk to or for help making edits. = Channel Rules = Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. #'Do not purposely annoy other users.' This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. NOTE: Racist remarks may cause a permanent ban from the channel regardless of a warning. #'Do not impersonate people.' #Operators: Do not abuse your rights and only op yourself when necessary, as in to ban someone, and immediately deop yourself following the operator actions. #Operators: Joke-kicking, the act of kicking someone from the channel as a joke (usually with a funny message) is allowed, however, do not joke-kick a person more than once, only do it to people whom you believe will take it well, do not kick people who are marked as "away", "busy" or the like, and absolutely no joke-banning. Joke banning may result in deopping of yourself. #'No major or prolonged use of profanity.' Minor profanity words may be used in terms of frustration, instead of a personal offense. If used in a personal offense, the offender will be kicked regardless of a warning and probably banned, considering the damage of the offense. #'No references to sexual topics' - really, not many people like this, you will probably only be silenced for this #'No spamming or flooding of the channel' - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offenses. #'No abusive actions' - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. *'WARNING:' Anyone who is caught reopping a user deopped for disciplinary action will be deoped themselves, all disciplinary deoppings must be handled by the person who deoped the offender. And now, to lighten up the spirit of the page, the good side of the channel = Channel Information = Access levels Operators (or Ops) Ops are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Op is short for "Operator", and they operate the channel. There are two types of ops: command and access. Command ops generally have an access level of 10, they can change the topic, ban users, and other basic actions. Access ops have an access level of 30 or higher, and can, in addition to what command ops can do, can promote other people to autovoice, command voice, command op, or access op. Any administrator, with a registered nick on irc.freenoce.net, can become a command op; any bureaucrat can become an access op, however, they are not made so by default. If you would like to become an op, please let an access op know (you can see them in the list below) so they can promote you. Access ops can promote users: use /msg ChanServ ACCESS #code-snippets ADD , replacing with the number one lower than your access level, if you have an access level of 40, give this user an access level of 39, or if you are creating a command op (not an access op), an access level of 10. This does not apply to promoting people to command op, command voice, or autovoice, or if you have an access level higher than 48, in which case, you would promote that person to 40 directly. Note: Please leave a message at FastLizard4's talk page when you promote someone so he can edit the lists and give that user normal access. Voiced users Voiced users are the wiki administrators and bureaucrats. There are two types of voiced users: autovoice and command voice. All administrators, when they supply a valid registered nick to an access op, will automatically become autovoiced, with an access level of 2. The only difference between regular users and autovoice users are that they automatically are given "voice" status upon login, placing a special symbol or icon next to their nick in the username list. All bureaucrats, when they supply a valid registered IRC nick to an access op, are automatically given command voice status, with an access level of 8. They are the same as autovoiced users except that they can assign temporary voice status through chanserv, however, not autovoice, which requires the changing of an access level, something only an access op can do. List of users *'Notice: Everyone in the lists below can unban themselves if they are accidentally banned, use /msg ChanServ UNBAN #code-snippets to unban yourself. However, this does NOT include those listed below with an access level of 1, or "bannable autovoice", the result of disciplinary demotion, who can not unban themselves.' Note: Due to the new flags access system used on freenode, there have been some changes. The numbers will still be used, but they translate to a set of flags. See below for details. List of Ops *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' #FastLizard4 (talk) - IRC Cloak: wikipedia/FastLizard4 - Access level: 49 (Channel founder, channel contact, access op) #Blow of Light (talk) - IRC Cloak: unaffiliated/bol - Access level: 10 (Command op) #Sunderland06 (talk) - IRC Nick: Sunderland06 - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Quanticle (talk) - IRC Nick: quanticle - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Sirkad (talk) - IRC Nick: Sirkad - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Manticore (talk) - IRC Nick: Manticore - Access level: 15 (Command op, AUTOREM access) #Sysrq868 (talk) - IRC Nick: SysRq868 - Access level: 10 (Command op) #Macys123 (talk) - IRC Nick: Macy - Access level: 10 (Command op) #JSharp (talk) - IRC Nick: JSharp - Access level: 40 (Access op) #'Freenode Network Staff' - All Freenode network staff have level 10 access. However, they are not necessarily Code Snippets nor Wikia administrators. To check, use /whois , where is the name of the user in question, and if "freenode/staff/" appears somewhere in the resulting text (WHOIS result), that person is a member of the Freenode staff. This is in place so a staff member can be asked to kick, ban and/or silence someone if there are no ops around. IRC hostmasks given access: *!*@freenode/staff/* - Access level: 10 (Command op) ---- 6. Guesty-Persony-Thingy (talk) - IRC Nick: GPT - Access level: 48 (Access op, , Alternate Channel Contact, SET privileges) - Access level: 0 (none) - Deopped per user request to User:FastLizard4 via MemoServ, memo available upon request. Name kept in list for historical interest. List of Voiced Users *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' #Marlith (talk) - IRC Nick: Marlith - Access level: 8 (Command voice) *'Administrators and bureaucrats not listed in any of the lists above have not supplied an access op with a valid, registered IRC nick' Dircbot Dircbot is a system for managing and commenting bans set on a person. When an op bans someone, the bot will ask said operator to comment on the ban. One simply needs to reply with the command /msg dircbot , where is the time until dircbot should remove the ban, which takes this format: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second is simple; just type in the reason you banned the user. There is no default reason, although the default expiry time is 30 minutes. When the ban expires, dircbot will op itself and remove the ban. However, if it does not deop itself following the removal of the ban, please deop it manually. In addition, make sure the bot does NOT have voice status. This does not affect the operation of the bot. Access levels and what you can do with them If your access level is equal to or higher than the one that is listed for a function below, you can execute that function. Due to the new flags system, the list below shows the old comparison, and equivalent access levels using the new flags. For details on the flags, type /msg ChanServ HELP FLAGS to see what each flag allows you to do Index Level Type Description 2 1 AUTOVOICE Automatic voice 3 8 CMDVOICE Use of command VOICE 4 30 ACCESS Allow ACCESS modification 5 2 CMDINVITE Use of command INVITE 7 10 CMDOP Use of command OP 8 2 CMDUNBAN Use of command UNBAN 9 15 AUTOKICK Allow AKICK modification 10 48 CMDCLEAR Use of command CLEAR 11 48 SET Modify channel SETs 14 2 TOPIC Change the channel topic 15 49 LEVEL Use of command LEVEL FLAG SET NUMBER EQUIVALENT +VA 1 +VtriA 2 +vVtriA 8 +vVotriA 10-15 +vVotrifA 30-47 +vVotsriRfA 48 ++vVotsriRfAF 49 Autokick Users Users listed below will automatically be kicked from the channel when they log on. It is the AUTOKICK command listed above. Currently, you must be an access op with a special access level of at least 15 to make changes to the autokick list. *'There are currently no users on the AUTOREM list' Important note regarding nickname registration Note: It is recommended that you register your nickname (required for admins and ops) with NickServ so an op can assign privileges to you and for you to use the privileges. If you don't have or expect these privileges, it is good to register so no one steals your nickname. For more information, type /msg NickServ HELP REGISTER into your IRC client. IRC Channel quotes If you find an interesting quote from the IRC channel, place it below, just remove the datestamps, and use a * before the line and italicize the line to indicate the /me command and separate separate quotes using ---- (four dashes). If you would like to give a description of the quote, do so at the beginning in bold. ---- Below is an interesting example of the TOPICLOCK command, which restricts changing the topic to command ops, and the randomness which may occur on the channel. =-= TheLetterE has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned users can still talk” typo fix ;) =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned uesrs can still talk to ops | Enjoy!” * TheLetterE kills chanserv TheLetterE: Will do for you thx =-= FastLizard4 has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned users can still talk” TheLetterE: Is that better? -->| Rinn (n=invalide@h113.99.16.72.ip.alltel.net) has joined #code-snippets * Rinn bursts into the room! * FastLizard4 slaps Rinn with a trout * Rinn dies ---- Beware FastLizard4's joke kicks with upside down text! Muahahahahaha! =-= Rinn was booted from #code-snippets by YOU (·dn əpɪs ʇɥɓɪɹ əq ʎɐɯ puɐ 'VOP rnoʎ uo spuədəp ʇɐɥʇ 'ɹəʌəʍoH ·uʍopəpɪsdn sɪ əɓɐssəɯ ʞɔɪʞ sɪɥT) ----